This invention relates to a novel, highly efficient and general process for making 2-(2-oxyaryl)-4,6-bisaryl-1,3,5-triazines class of trisaryl-1,3,5-triazine UV absorbers and their precursors, 2-halo-4,6-bisaryl-1,3,5-triazines, from cyanuric halide. More specifically, the invention relates to a novel process for the synthesis of triazine compounds in the presence of a reaction facilitator comprising at least one Lewis acid and at least one reaction promoter. The process includes the reaction of a cyanuric halide with substituted or unsubstituted aromatic compounds to produce 2-halo-4,6-bisaryl-1,3,5-triazine compounds. This process produces halo-bisaryl-1,3,5-triazine compounds in higher yields than are possible using present methods. The triazine compounds that are produced are precursors of triazine UV absorbers which are used to stabilize organic materials against damage by light, heat, oxygen, or other environmental forces. The process of producing such UV absorbers can be carried out step-wise or continuously in an one-pot reaction process.
Triazine UV absorbers are an important class of organic compounds which have a wide variety of applications. One of the most important areas of applications is to protect and stabilize organic materials such as plastics, polymers, coating materials, and photographic recording material against damage by light, heat, oxygen, or environmental forces. Other areas of applications include cosmetics, fibers, dyes, etc.
Triazine derived UV absorbers are a class of compounds that typically include at least one 2-oxyaryl substituent on the 1,3,5-triazine ring. Triazine based UV absorber compounds having aromatic substituents at the 2-, 4-, and 6-positions of the 1,3,5-triazine ring and having at least one of the aromatic rings substituted at the ortho position with a hydroxyl group or blocked hydroxyl group are generally preferred compounds. 
In general this class of triazine UV absorber compounds is well known in the art. Disclosures of a number of such trisaryl-1,3,5-triazines can be found in the following U.S. patents, all of which are incorporated by reference as fully set forth herein: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,118,887; 3,242,175; 3,244,708; 3,249,608; 3,268,474; 3,423,360; 3,444,164; 3,843,371; 4,619,956; 4,740,542; 4,775,707; 4,826,978; 4,831,068; 4,962,142; 5,030,731; 5,059,647; 5,071,981; 5,084,570; 5,106,891; 5,185,445; 5,189,084; 5,198,498; 5,288,778; 5,298,067; 5,300,414; 5,323,868; 5,354,794; 5,364,749; 5,369,140; 5,410,048; 5,412,008; 5,420,008; 5,420,204; 5,461,151; 5,476,937; 5,478,935; 5,489,503; 5,543,518; 5,538,840; 5,545,836; 5,563,224; 5,575,958; 5,591,850; 5,597,854; 5,612,084; 5,637,706; 5,648,488; 5,672,704; 5,675,004; 5,681,955; 5,686,233; 5,705,643; 5,726,309; 5,726,310; 5,741,905; and 5,760,111.
A preferred class of trisaryltriazine UV absorbers (UVAs) are based on 2-(2,4-dihydroxyaryl)-4,6-bisaryl-1,3,5-triazines, i.e., compounds with two non-phenolic aromatic groups and one phenolic aromatic group advantageously derived from resorcinol. The 4-hydroxyl group of the parent compounds, 2-(2,4-dihydroxyaryl)-4,6-bisaryl-1,3,5-triazines, are generally functionalized to make 2-(2-hydroxy-4-alkoxyaryl)-4,6-bisaryl-1,3,5-triazine compounds for end use.
A number of commercial products exist in which the para-hydroxyl group of the phenolic ring is functionalized and the non-phenolic aromatic rings are either unsubstituted phenyl (e.g., Tinuvin(copyright) 1577) or m-xylyl (e.g. Cyasorb(copyright) UV-1164, Cyasorb(copyright) UV-1164L, Tinuvin(copyright) 400, and CGL-1545). These UV absorbers are preferred because they exhibit high inherent light stability and permanence compared to other classes of UV absorbers such as benzotriazole and benzophenone compounds.
There are several processes known in the literature for the preparation of triazine based UV absorbers. (See, H. Brunetti and C. E. Luethi, Helvetica Chimica Acta, 1972, 55, 1566-1595, S. Tanimoto et al., Senryo to Yakahin, 1995, 40(120), 325-339).
A majority of the approaches consist of three stages. The first stage, the synthesis of the key intermediate, 2-chloro-4,6-bisaryl-1,3,5-triazine, from commercially available materials can involve single or multi-step processes. Thereafter in the second stage, 2-chloro-4,6-bisaryl-1,3,5-triazine is subsequently arylated with 1,3-dihydroxybenzene (resorcinol) or a substituted 1,3-dihydroxybenzene in the presence of a Lewis acid to form the parent compound 2-(2,4-dihydroxyaryl)-4,6-bisaryl-1,3,5-triazine. The parent compound 2-(2,4-dihydroxyaryl)-4,6-bisaryl-1,3,5-triazine, as mentioned above, may be further functionalized, e.g., alkylated, to make a final product 2-(2-hydroxy-4-alkoxyaryl)-4,6-bisaryl-1,3,5-triazine.
There have been several approaches reported in the literature on the synthesis of the key intermediate 2-chloro-4,6-bisaryl-1,3,5-triazine. Many of these approaches utilize cyanuric chloride, a readily available and inexpensive starting material. For example, cyanuric chloride is allowed to react with aromatics (ArH, such as m-xylene) in the presence of aluminum chloride (Friedel-Crafts reaction) to form 2-chloro-4,6-bisaryl-1,3,5-triazine, which is allowed to react in a subsequent step with resorcinol to form 2-(2,4-dihydroxyphenyl)-4,6-bisaryl-1,3,5-triazine (See, U.S. Pat. No. 3,244,708). There are several limitations to this process, viz., the reaction of cyanuric chloride with aromatics is not selective and leads to a mixture of mono-, bis-, and tris-arylated products including unreacted cyanuric chloride (See, Scheme 1). The desired product, 2-chloro-4,6-bisaryl-1,3,5-triazine, must be isolated by crystallization or other purification methods before further reaction. 
Another major drawback of the above mentioned process is that the reaction of cyanuric chloride with aromatics is not generally applicable to all aromatics. It is well known in the literature that the process provides a useful yield of the desired intermediate, 2-chloro-4,6-bisaryl-1,3,5-triazine, only when m-xylene is the aromatic reagent (GB 884802). With other aromatics, an inseparable mixture of mono-, bis-, and trisaryl products are formed with no selectivity for the desired 2-chloro-4,6-bisaryl-1,3,5-triazine (See, H. Brunetti and C. E. Luethi, Helvetica Chimica Acta, 1972, 55, 1575; and S. Tanimoto and M. Yamagata, Senryo to Takahin, 1995, 40(12), 325-339). U.S. Pat. No. 5,726,310 describes the synthesis of m-xylene based products. 2-chloro-4,6-bis(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine is first synthesized and without isolation allowed to react with resorcinol in a one-pot, two-step process to produce 2-(2,4-dihydroxyphenyl)-4,6-bis(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine, which is subsequently purified by crystallization. A one pot process for preparing asymmetric tris-aryl-1,3,5-triazines from cyanuric chloride as well as from mono-aryl-dichloro triazines was earlier described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,268,474.
Several approaches were developed in an attempt to solve the above mentioned problems related to the formation of the key intermediate 2-chloro-4,6-bisaryl-1,3,5-triazine from cyanuric chloride. For example, cyanuric chloride is allowed to react with an aryl magnesium halide (Grignard reagent), to prepare 2-chloro-4,6-bisaryl-1,3,5-triazine (See, Ostrogovich, Chemiker-Zeitung, 1912, 78, 738; Von R. Hirt, H. Nidecker and R. Berchtold, Helvetica Chimica Acta, 1950, 33, 365; U.S. Pat. No. 4,092,466). This intermediate after isolation can be subsequently reacted in the second step with resorcinol to make a 2-(2,4-dihydroxyphenyl)-4,6-bisaryl-1,3,5-triazine (See, Scheme 2). This approach does not selectively synthesize 2-chloro-4,6-bisaryl-1,3,5-triazine; the mono- and tris-arylated products are formed in significant amounts (See, H. Brunetti and C. E. Luethi, Helvetica Chimica Acta, 1972, 55, 1575). Modifications with better results have been reported (See, U.S. Pat. No. 5,438,138). Additionally, the modified process is not suitable for industrial scale production and is not economically attractive. 
Alternate approaches were developed to solve the selectivity problem when synthesizing 2-chloro-4,6-bisaryl-1,3,5-triazine using either a Friedel-Crafts reaction or Grignard reagents, however, all solutions required additional synthetic steps. One approach, is outlined in Scheme 3. In the first step, cyanuric chloride is allowed to react with 1 equivalent of an aliphatic alcohol to make in high selectivity a monoalkoxy-bischlorotriazine. In the second step, monoalkoxy-bischlorotriazine was allowed to react with aromatics in the presence of aluminum chloride to prepare intermediates monoalkoxy/hydroxy-bisaryltriazines. These intermediates were then converted to 2-chloro-4,6-bisarayl-1,3,5-triazines in the third step by reaction with thionyl chloride or PCl5. In the fourth step, 2-chloro-4,6-bisaryl-1,3,5-triazines were allowed to react with resorcinol to synthesize 2-(2,4-dihydroxyphenyl)-4,6-bisaryl-1,3,5-triazines. In the above process, the desired product was formed with high selectivity. However, the two additional 
steps required made the process less attractive economically as an industrial process.
A similar approach is outlined in Scheme 4 (See, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,106,972 and 5,084,570). The main difference is that cyanuric chloride was first allowed to react with 1 equivalent of alkanethiol, instead of an alcohol. As with the process summarized in Scheme 3, additional steps were required, making the process neither efficient nor economically feasible. 
Recent improvements are disclosed in European patent application 0,779,280 A1 and Japanese patent application 09-059263.
Other approaches do not utilize cyanuric chloride as a starting material. For example, the synthesis of 2-chloro-4,6-bisaryl-1,3,5-triazine as disclosed in EP 0497734 A1 and as outlined in Scheme 5. In this process benzamidine hydrochloride is first allow to react with a chloroformate and the resulting product is then dimerized. The resulting 2-hydroxy-4,6-bisaryl-1,3,5-triazine is converted to 2-chloro-4,6-bisaryl-1,3,5-triazine by treatment with thionyl chloride, which is subsequently allowed to react with resorcinol to synthesize 2-(2,4-dihydroxyphenyl)-4,6-bisaryl-1,3,5-triazine, as shown in Scheme 5. 
An alternate approach for the preparation of 2-chloro-4,6-bisaryl-1,3,5-triazines is based on the reaction of aryl nitriles with phosgene in the presence of HCl in a sealed tube (S. Yanagida, H. Hayama , M. Yokoe, and S. Komori, J. Org. Chem., 1969, 34, 4125. Another approach is the reaction of N,N-dimethylbenzamide with phosphoryl chloride complex which is then allowed to react with N-cyanobenzamidine to form 2-chloro-4,6-bisaryl-1,3,5-triazine (R. L. N. Harris, Synthesis, 1990, 841). Yet another approach involves the reaction of polychloroazalkenes, obtained from the high temperature of chlorination of amines, with amidines to form 2-chloro-4,6-bisaryl-1,3,5-triazines (H. G. Schmelzer, E. Degener and H. Holtschmidt, Angew. Chem. Internat. Ed., 1966, 5, 960; DE 1178437). None of these approaches are economically attractive, and thus are not commercially feasible.
Finally, there are at least three approaches which do not require the intermediacy of 2-chloro-4,6-bisaryl-1,3,5-triazine for the preparation of the parent compound, 2-(2,4-dihydroxyaryl)-4,6-bisaryl-1,3,5-triazine. These approaches utilize benzonitriles or benzamidines as starting materials (See U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,705,643 and 5,478,935; WO 96/2843 1). The benzamidines are condensed with 2,4-dihydroxybenzaldehyde followed by aromatization (Scheme 6) or condensed with phenyl/alkyl 2,4-dihydroxybenzoates (Scheme 7) or 2-aryl-1,3-benzoxazine-4-ones (Scheme 8) to form 2-(2,4,-dihydroxyaryl)-4,6-bisaryl-1,3,5-triazine. These approaches have the drawback that the starting materials are expensive and may require additional steps to prepare. Moreover, overall yields are not satisfactory and the processes are not economically attractive.
Based on Benzamidine reactions with 2,4-dihydroxybenzaldehyde: 
Based on Benzamidine reactions with Phenyl 2,4-dihydroxybenzoate 
Based on Benzamidine reactions with substituted 2-aryl-1,3-benzoxazin4-ones: 
In summary, although direct Lewis acid catalyzed bisarylation of cyanuric chloride to form the desired 2-chloro-4,6-bisaryl-1,3,5-triazine intermediate is the most economically attractive approach, this process has found only limited use due to the following problems:
1. Poor selectivity: Almost total lack of selectivity for bisarylation (with the exception of m-xylene where some selectivity is observed). Mono- and tris- arylated triazines are the major by-products.
2. Poor reactivity: Typical reaction conditions require high temperatures, long reaction times, and variable temperatures during the course of reaction. Aromatics with electron-withdrawing groups (such as chlorobenzene) fail to react beyond mono-substitution even at elevated temperatures and long reaction times.
3. Safety hazards: Temperature and addition rate must be carefully monitored to avoid an uncontrollable exotherm which may result in safety hazards.
4. Poor process conditions: The reaction slurry is either thick and difficult to stir or solid thereby making stirring impossible. The process requires various reaction temperatures and addition of reactants in portions over several hours.
5. Isolation problem/poor isolated yield: Separation and purification of the desired product is difficult and isolated yields are generally poor and commercially unacceptable.
6. Not a general process: The reaction cannot be used with different aromatics other than m-xylene.
Thus, there remains a need for improved methods for synthesizing triazine UV absorbers.
It has been now surprisingly discovered after extensive research that 2-halo-4,6-bisaryl-1,3,5-triazine can be prepared with unprecedented selectivity, efficiency, mild conditions, and in high yield by the reaction of cyanuric halide with aromatics in the presence of a reaction facilitator comprising at least one Lewis acid and at least one reaction promoter. This reaction is also unprecedently general as a variety of aromatics can be used to produce a wide selection of 2-halo-4,6-bisaryl-1,3,5-triazines. The novel approach includes the use of the reaction promoter in combination with at least one Lewis acid under certain reaction conditions to promote the formation of 2-halo-4,6-bisaryl-1,3,5-triazine compounds from cyanuric halide. Preferably, the Lewis acids and reaction promoters are combined to form a reaction facilitator in the form of a complex.
The present invention specifically relates to a process for the synthesis of a triazine compound by reacting a cyanuric halide of Formula V: 
with at least one substituted or unsubstituted aromatic compound such as a compound of Formula II: 
wherein R6, R7, R8, R9, and R10 are the same or different and each is hydrogen, halogen, alkyl of 1 to 24 carbon atoms, haloalkyl of 1 to 24 carbon atoms, aryl of 6 to 24 carbon atoms, alkenyl of 2 to 24 carbon atoms, acyl of 1 to 24 carbon atoms, aralkyl of 7 to 24 carbon atoms, aracyl of 6 to 24 carbon atoms including substituted or unsubstituted biphenylene, OR, NRRxe2x80x2, CONRRxe2x80x2, OCOR, CN, SR, SO2R, SO3H, SO3M, wherein M is an alkali metal, R and Rxe2x80x2 are the same or different and each is hydrogen, alkyl of 1 to 24 carbon atoms, haloalkyl of 1 to 24 carbon atoms, aryl of 6 to 24 carbon atoms, alkenyl of 2 to 24 carbon atoms, acyl of 1 to 24 carbon atoms, cycloalkyl of 1 to 24 carbon atoms, cycloacyl of 5 to 24 carbon atoms, aralkyl of 7 to 24 carbon atoms, or aracyl of 6 to 24 carbons atoms, and optionally with either of R6 and R7, R7 and R8, R8 and R9, or R9 and R10, taken together being a part of a saturated or unsaturated fused carbocyclic ring optionally containing O, N, or S atoms in the ring, with the reaction being conducted in the presence of at least one reaction facilitator comprising at least one Lewis acid and at least one reaction promoter, optionally in an inert solvent, for a sufficient time at a suitable temperature and pressure to produce a triazine compound of Formula III: 
wherein X is a halogen and Ar1 and Ar2 are the same or different and each may be the radical of a compound of Formula II: 
In a further embodiment, the triazine compound of Formula III is further reacted with a compound of Formula IV: 
wherein R1, R2, R3, R4,and R5 are the same or different and each is hydrogen, halogen, alkyl of 1 to 24 carbon atoms, haloalkyl of 1 to 24 carbon atoms, alkenyl of 2 to 24 carbon atoms, acyl of 1 to 24 carbon atoms, aryl of 6 to 24 carbon atoms, cycloalkyl of 5 to 25 carbon atoms, cycloacyl of 5 to 24 carbon atoms, aralkyl of 7 to 24 carbon atoms, aracyl of 6 to 24 carbons atoms, substituted or unsubstituted biphenylene, substituted or unsubstituted naphthalene, OR, NRRxe2x80x2, CONRRxe2x80x2, OCOR, CN, SR, SO2R, SO3H, SO3M, wherein M is an alkali metal, R and Rxe2x80x2 are the same or different and each is hydrogen, alkyl of 1 to 24 carbon atoms, haloalkyl of 1 to 24 carbon atoms, aryl of 6 to 24 carbon atoms, alkenyl of 2 to 24 carbon atoms, acyl of 1 to 24 carbon atoms, cycloalkyl of 1 to 24 carbon atoms, cycloacyl of 5 to 24 carbon atoms, aralkyl of 7 to 24 carbon atoms, or aracyl of 6 to 24 carbons atoms, optionally with either of R3 and R4, or R4 and R5, taken together being a part of a saturated or unsaturated fused carbocyclic ring optionally containing O, N, or S atoms in the ring, and Y is a direct bond, O, NRxe2x80x3, or SRxe2x80x3 wherein Rxe2x80x3 is hydrogen, alkyl of 1 to 24 carbon atoms, haloalkyl of 1 to 24 carbon atoms, aryl of 6 to 24 carbon atoms, alkenyl of 2 to 24 carbon atoms, acyl of 1 to 24 carbon atoms, cycloalkyl of 1 to 24 carbon atoms, cycloacyl of 5 to 24 carbon atoms, aralkyl of 7 to 24 carbon atoms, or aracyl of 6 to 24 carbons atoms, optionally in the presence of an additional Lewis acid, additional reaction promoter, or additional reaction facilitator, for a sufficient time at a suitable temperature and pressure, optionally in the presence of an inert solvent, to produce a compound of Formula I: 
The reaction to form the compound of Formula III and the reaction to form the compound of Formula I can be carried out without isolating the compound of Formula III.
Another embodiment relates to a process for synthesizing a triazine compound of Formula I: 
wherein Ar1 and Ar2 are the same or different, and each independently is a radical of a compound of Formula II: 
wherein R6, R7, R8, R9, and R10 are the same or different and each is hydrogen, halogen, alkyl of 1 to 24 carbon atoms, haloalkyl of 1 to 24 carbon atoms, aryl of 6 to 24 carbon atoms, alkenyl of 2 to 24 carbon atoms, acyl of 1 to 24 carbon atoms, aralkyl of 7 to 24 carbon atoms, aracyl of 6 to 24 carbon atoms including substituted or unsubstituted biphenylene, OR, NRRxe2x80x2, CONRRxe2x80x2, OCOR, CN, SR, SO2R, SO3H, SO3M, wherein M is an alkali metal, R and Rxe2x80x2 are the same or different and each is hydrogen, alkyl of 1 to 24 carbon atoms, haloalkyl of 1 to 24 carbon atoms, aryl of 6 to 24 carbon atoms, alkenyl of 2 to 24 carbon atoms, acyl of 1 to 24 carbon atoms, cycloalkyl of 1 to 24 carbon atoms, cycloacyl of 5 to 24 carbon atoms, aralkyl of 7 to 24 carbon atoms, or aracyl of 6 to 24 carbons atoms, and optionally with either of R6 and R7, R7 and R8, R8 and R9, or R9 and R10, taken together being a part of a saturated or unsaturated fused carbocyclic ring optionally containing O, N, or S atoms in the ring, which comprises:
simultaneously reacting in the presence of a reaction facilitator comprising at least one Lewis acid and at least one reaction promoter, sufficient amounts of a cyanuric halide of Formula V: 
where each X is independently a halide such as fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine, with a compound of Formula IV: 
wherein R1, R2, R3, R4, and R5 are the same or different and each is hydrogen, halogen, alkyl of 1 to 24 carbon atoms, haloalkyl of 1 to 24 carbon atoms, alkenyl of 2 to 24 carbon atoms, acyl of 1 to 24 carbon atoms, aryl of 6 to 24 carbon atoms, cycloalkyl of 5 to 25 carbon atoms, cycloacyl of 5 to 24 carbon atoms, aralkyl of 7 to 24 carbon atoms, aracyl of 6 to 24 carbons atoms, substituted or unsubstituted biphenylene, substituted or unsubstituted naphthalene, OR, NRRxe2x80x2, CONRRxe2x80x2, OCOR, CN, SR, SO2R, SO3H, SO3M, wherein M is an alkali metal, R and Rxe2x80x2 are the same or different and each is hydrogen, alkyl of 1 to 24 carbon atoms, haloalkyl of 1 to 24 carbon atoms, aryl of 6 to 24 carbon atoms, alkenyl of 2 to 24 carbon atoms, acyl of 1 to 24 carbon atoms, cycloalkyl of 1 to 24 carbon atoms, cycloacyl of 5 to 24 carbon atoms, aralkyl of 7 to 24 carbon atoms, or aracyl of 6 to 24 carbons atoms, optionally with either of R3 and R4, or R4 and R5, taken together being a part of a saturated or unsaturated fused carbocyclic ring optionally containing O, N, or S atoms in the ring, and Y is a direct bond, O, NRxe2x80x3, or SRxe2x80x3 wherein Rxe2x80x3 is hydrogen, alkyl of 1 to 24 carbon atoms, haloalkyl of 1 to 24 carbon atoms, aryl of 6 to 24 carbon atoms, alkenyl of 2 to 24 carbon atoms, acyl of 1 to 24 carbon atoms, cycloalkyl of 1 to 24 carbon atoms, cycloacyl of 5 to 24 carbon atoms, aralkyl of 7 to 24 carbon atoms, or aracyl of 6 to 24 carbons atoms, and a compound of Formula II: 
for a sufficient time, at a suitable temperature and pressure to form the compound of Formula I.
Another embodiment relates to a process for synthesizing a triazine compound of Formula I: 
wherein Ar1 and Ar2 are the same or different, and each independently is a radical of a compound of Formula II: 
wherein R6, R7, R8, R9, and R10 are the same or different and each is hydrogen, halogen, alkyl of 1 to 24 carbon atoms, haloalkyl of 1 to 24 carbon atoms, aryl of 6 to 24 carbon atoms, alkenyl of 2 to 24 carbon atoms, acyl of 1 to 24 carbon atoms, aralkyl of 7 to 24 carbon atoms, aracyl of 6 to 24 carbon atoms including substituted or unsubstituted biphenylene, OR, NRRxe2x80x2, CONRRxe2x80x2, OCOR, CN, SR, SO2R, SO3H, SO3M, wherein M is an alkali metal, R and Rxe2x80x2 are the same or different and each is hydrogen, alkyl of 1 to 24 carbon atoms, haloalkyl of 1 to 24 carbon atoms, aryl of 6 to 24 carbon atoms, alkenyl of 2 to 24 carbon atoms, acyl of 1 to 24 carbon atoms, cycloalkyl of 1 to 24 carbon atoms, cycloacyl of 5 to 24 carbon atoms, aralkyl of 7 to 24 carbon atoms, or aracyl of 6 to 24 carbons atoms, and optionally with either of R6 and R7, R7 and R8, R8 and R9, or R9 and R10, taken together being a part of a saturated or unsaturated fused carbocyclic ring optionally containing O, N, or S atoms in the ring, which comprises:
reacting in the presence of a reaction facilitator comprising at least one Lewis acid and at least one reaction promoter, sufficient amounts of a compound of Formula III: 
wherein X is independently a halide such as fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine and Ar1 and Ar2 are the same or different and each is a radical of a compound of Formula II; with a compound of Formula IV: 
wherein R1, R2, R3, R4, and R5 are the same or different and each is hydrogen, halogen, alkyl of 1 to 24 carbon atoms, haloalkyl of 1 to 24 carbon atoms, alkenyl of 2 to 24 carbon atoms, acyl of 1 to 24 carbon atoms, aryl of 6 to 24 carbon atoms, cycloalkyl of 5 to 25 carbon atoms, cycloacyl of 5 to 24 carbon atoms, aralkyl of 7 to 24 carbon atoms, aracyl of 6 to 24 carbons atoms, substituted or unsubstituted biphenylene, substituted or unsubstituted naphthalene, OR, NRRxe2x80x2, CONRRxe2x80x2, OCOR, CN, SR, SO2R, SO3H, SO3M, wherein M is an alkali metal, R and Rxe2x80x2 are the same or different and each is hydrogen, alkyl of 1 to 24 carbon atoms, haloalkyl of 1 to 24 carbon atoms, aryl of 6 to 24 carbon atoms, alkenyl of 2 to 24 carbon atoms, acyl of 1 to 24 carbon atoms, cycloalkyl of 1 to 24 carbon atoms, cycloacyl of 5 to 24 carbon atoms, aralkyl of 7 to 24 carbon atoms, or aracyl of 6 to 24 carbons atoms, optionally with either of R3 and R4, or R4 and R5, taken together being a part of a saturated or unsaturated fused carbocyclic ring optionally containing O, N, or S atoms in the ring, and Y is a direct bond, O, NRxe2x80x3, or SRxe2x80x3 wherein Rxe2x80x3 is hydrogen, alkyl of 1 to 24 carbon atoms, haloalkyl of 1 to 24 carbon atoms, aryl of 6 to 24 carbon atoms, alkenyl of 2 to 24 carbon atoms, acyl of 1 to 24 carbon atoms, cycloalkyl of 1 to 24 carbon atoms, cycloacyl of 5 to 24 carbon atoms, aralkyl of 7 to 24 carbon atoms, or aracyl of 6 to 24 carbons atoms, for a sufficient time, at a suitable temperature and pressure to form the compound of Formula I.
The present inventors have found that by using a combination comprising of at least one Lewis acid and at least one reaction promoter, preferably combined to form a reaction facilitator, the reaction of a cyanuric halide with substituted or unsubstituted aromatic compounds can prepare triazine derived 2-halo-4,6-bisaryl-1,3,5-triazine compounds in higher yield, with higher selectivity, at a lower reaction temperature, and/or within shorter reaction times than previously known.
Even more surprising is the fact that the reaction facilitator has been used with excellent results. This approach is in stark contrast to the state of the prior art where the use of anhydrous Lewis acids alone has always been advocated for this reaction step. It has also been discovered that 2-halo-4,6-bisaryl-1,3,5-triazines of this invention can be further reacted, without isolation, with a variety of phenolic derivatives to form 2-(2-oxyaryl)-4,6-bisaryl-1,3,5-triazine. Furthermore, the reaction can be applied to a variety of aromatic compounds. The key reasons for the increase in selectivity and reactivity has been shown to be the use of the reaction promoter.
As used herein, the cyanuric halide is a compound of the Formula V: 
where each X is independently a halide such as fluorine, chlorine, bromine, or iodine.
The term aromatic compound is to include compounds of the Formula II: 
wherein R6, R7, R8, R9, and R10 are the same or different and each is hydrogen, halogen, alkyl of 1 to 24 carbon atoms, haloalkyl of 1 to 24 carbon atoms, aryl of 6 to 24 carbon atoms, alkenyl of 2 to 24 carbon atoms, acyl of 1 to 24 carbon atoms, aralkyl of 7 to 24 carbon atoms, aracyl of 6 to 24 carbon atoms including substituted or unsubstituted biphenylene, OR, NRRxe2x80x2, CONRRxe2x80x2, OCOR, CN, SR, SO2R, SO3H, SO3M, wherein M is an alkali metal, R and Rxe2x80x2 are the same or different and each is hydrogen, alkyl of 1 to 24 carbon atoms, haloalkyl of 1 to 24 carbon atoms, aryl of 6 to 24 carbon atoms, alkenyl of 2 to 24 carbon atoms, acyl of 1 to 24 carbon atoms, cycloalkyl of 1 to 24 carbon atoms, cycloacyl of 5 to 24 carbon atoms, aralkyl of 7 to 24 carbon atoms, or aracyl of 6 to 24 carbons atoms, and optionally with either of R6 and R7, R7 and R8, R8 and R9, or R9 and R10, taken together being a part of a saturated or unsaturated fused carbocyclic ring optionally containing O, N, or S atoms in the ring.
Preferred aromatic compounds include benzene, toluene, ethylbenzene, m-xylene, o-xylene, p-xylene, chlorobenzene, dichlorobenzene, mesitylene, isobutylbenzene, isopropylbenzene, m-diisopropyl benzene, tetralin, biphenyl, naphthalene, acetophenone, benzophenone, acetanilide, anisole, thioanisole, resorcinol, bishexyloxy resorcinol, bisoctyloxy resorcinol, m-hexyloxy phenol, m-octyloxy phenol, or a mixture thereof.
The term xe2x80x9cphenolic compoundxe2x80x9d is to include compounds of the formula IV: 
wherein R1, R2, R3, R4, and R5 are the same or different and each is hydrogen, halogen, alkyl of 1 to 24 carbon atoms, haloalkyl of 1 to 24 carbon atoms, alkenyl of 2 to 24 carbon atoms, acyl of 1 to 24 carbon atoms, aryl of 6 to 24 carbon atoms, cycloalkyl of 5 to 25 carbon atoms, cycloacyl of 5 to 24 carbon atoms, aralkyl of 7 to 24 carbon atoms, aracyl of 6 to 24 carbons atoms, substituted or unsubstituted biphenylene, substituted or unsubstituted naphthalene, OR, NRRxe2x80x2, CONRRxe2x80x2, OCOR, CN, SR, SO2R, SO3H, SO3M, wherein M is an alkali metal, R and Rxe2x80x2 are the same or different and each is hydrogen, alkyl of 1 to 24 carbon atoms, haloalkyl of 1 to 24 carbon atoms, aryl of 6 to 24 carbon atoms, alkenyl of 2 to 24 carbon atoms, acyl of 1 to 24 carbon atoms, cycloalkyl of 1 to 24 carbon atoms, cycloacyl of 5 to 24 carbon atoms, aralkyl of 7 to 24 carbon atoms, or aracyl of 6 to 24 carbons atoms, optionally with either of R3 and R4, or R4 and R5, taken together being a part of a saturated or unsaturated fused carbocyclic ring optionally containing O, N, or S atoms in the ring, and Y is a direct bond, O, NRxe2x80x3, or SRxe2x80x3 wherein Rxe2x80x3 is hydrogen, alkyl of 1 to 24 carbon atoms, haloalkyl of 1 to 24 carbon atoms, aryl of 6 to 24 carbon atoms, alkenyl of 2 to 24 carbon atoms, acyl of 1 to 24 carbon atoms, cycloalkyl of 1 to 24 carbon atoms, cycloacyl of 5 to 24 carbon atoms, aralkyl of 7 to 24 carbon atoms, or aracyl of 6 to 24 carbons atoms.
Preferred phenolic compounds are substituted or unsubstituted monohydroxybenzene, monalkoxybenzene, dihydroxybenzene, dialkoxybenzene, hydroxyalkoxybenzene, trihydroxybenzene, trialkoxybenzene, hydroxybisalkoxybenzene, and bishydroxyalkoxybenzene. More preferred phenolic compounds are: resorcinol (1,3-dihydroxybenzene); C-alkylated resorcinols, e.g., 4-hexylresorcinol; mono-O-alkylated resorcinols, e.g., 3-methoxyphenol, 3-octyloxyphenol, 3-hexyloxyphenol, etc.; di-O-alkylated resorcinols, e.g., 1,3-dimethoxybenzene, 1,3-dioctylbenzene, 1,3-dihexyloxybenzene; C-alkylated-di-O-alkylated resorcinols, e.g., 4-hexyl-1,3-dimethoxybenzene; other polyhydroxy, polyalkoxy, hydroxy-alkoxy aromatics, e.g., 1,3,5-trihydroxybenzene, 1,3,5-trialkoxybenzene, 1,4-dihydroxybenzene, 1-hydroxy-4-alkoxybenzene, or mixtures thereof.
The term xe2x80x9cLewis acidxe2x80x9d is intended to include aluminum halides, alkylaluminum halides, boron halides, tin halides, titanium halides, lead halides, zinc halides, iron halides, gallium halides, arsenic halide, copper halides, cadmium halides, mercury halides, antimony halides, thallium halides, zirconium halides, tungsten halides, molybdenum halides, niobium halides, and the like. Preferred Lewis acids include aluminum trichloride, aluminum tribromide, trimethylaluminum, boron trifluoride, boron trichloride, zinc dichloride, titanium tetrachloride, tin dichloride, tin tetrachloride, ferric chloride, or a mixture thereof.
As used herein the term xe2x80x9creaction promoterxe2x80x9d is understood to comprise a compound which is used in combination with the Lewis acid to facilitate the reaction. Thus, triazine compounds are produced at lower reaction temperatures, greater yields, or higher selectivities compared to the use of the Lewis acid alone. Suitable reaction promoters include acids, bases, water, alcohols, aliphatic halides, halide salts, acid halides, halogens, alkenes, alkynes, ester, anhydride, carbonate, urethane, carbonyl, epoxy, ether, acetal compounds, or mixtures thereof.
Suitable alcohol compounds include carbon compounds of C1-C20, straight chain or branched, saturated or unsaturated, cyclic or non-cyclic, aromatic or non-aromatic, which has at least one hydroxyl group and which optionally contains at least one halide, thiol, thiol ether, amines, carbonyl, esters, carboxylic acids, amide, etc. Suitably alcohols include methanol, ethanol, propanol, butanol, isobutanol, t-butanol, 1,2-ethanediol, 3-chloro-1-propanol, 2-hydroxyl-acetic acid, 1-hydroxyl-3-pentanone, cyclohexanol, cyclohexenol, glycerol, phenol, m-hydroxyl-anisole, p-hydroxyl-benzylamine, benzyl alcohol, etc.
Suitable acid compounds include any inorganic or organic acid that contains at least one acidic proton, which may or may not be dissolved in an aqueous or organic solution. The organic acids include any organic compound that contains at least one acidic functional group including RCO2H, RSO3H, RSO2H, RSH, ROH, RPO3H, RPO2H, wherein R is as defined above. Preferred protic acids include HCl, HBr, HI, HNO3, HNO2, H2S, H2SO4, H3PO4, H2CO3, acetic acid, formic acid, proprionic acid, butanoic acid, benzoic acid, phthalic acid, oxalic acid, malonic acid, succinic acid, glutaric acid, adipic acid, methanesulfonic acid, and p-toluenesulfonic acid or mixtures thereof.
Suitable aliphatic halides include C1-C20 hydrocarbon compounds, saturated or unsaturated, cyclic or non-cyclic, aromatic or non-aromatic, that are substituted with at least one halide. Optionally, the aliphatic halide may be substituted in one or more positions with an hydroxyl, an ether, a polyether, a thiol, a thioether, an amine, such as xe2x80x94NHR, xe2x80x94NRxe2x80x22, xe2x80x94NRRxe2x80x2, a carboxylic acid, an ester, an amide or a carbon structure of C1-C20 group which may be saturated or unsaturated and cyclic or non-cyclic, aromatic and which optionally may be substituted with any of the above preceding groups or mixtures thereof.
Specific aliphatic halide compounds that are suitable include carbon tetrachloride, chloroform, methylene chloride, chloromethane, carbon tetrabromide, tert-butylchloride, bromoform, dibromomethane, bromomethane, diiodomethane, iodomethane, dichloroethane, dibromoethane, chloroethanol, bromoethanol, benzyl chloride, benzyl bromide, ethanolamine, chloroacetic acid, bromoacetic acid or mixtures thereof.
The bases that are suitable include inorganic or organic bases dissolved either in water, an organic solvent, or a mixture of solvents. Inorganic bases include LiOH, NaOH, KOH, Mg(OH)2, Ca(OH)2, Zn(OH)2, Al(OH)3, NH4OH, Li2CO3, Na2CO3, K2CO3, MgCO3, CaCO3, ZnCO3, (Al)3(CO3)2, (NH4)3CO3, LiNH2, NaNH2, KNH2, Mg(NH2)2, Ca(NH2)2, Zn(NH2)2, Al(NH2)3, or a mixture thereof. Organic bases include hydrocarbon compounds with C1-C9 cyclic or non-cyclic that contain at least one alkoxide, amine, amide, carboxylate, or thiolate and which may be substituted in one or more positions with a halide, an hydroxyl, an ether, a polyether, a thiol, a thioether, an amine, such as xe2x80x94NHR, xe2x80x94NRxe2x80x22, xe2x80x94NRR xe2x80x2, a carboxylic acid, an ester, or an amide. Organic bases include CH3Oxe2x88x92, CH3CH2Oxe2x88x92, CH3CH2CH2Oxe2x88x92, (CH3)2CHOxe2x88x92, ((CH3)2CH)2CHOxe2x88x92, CH3CH2CH2CH2Oxe2x88x92, (CH3)3COxe2x88x92, CH3NH2, CH3CH2NH2, CH3CH2CH2NH2, (CH3)2CHNH2, ((CH3)2CH)2CHNH2, CH3CH2CH2CH2NH2, (CH3)3CNH2, (CH3)2NH, (CH3CH2)2NH, (CH3CH2CH2)2NH, ((CH3)2CH)2NH, (((CH3)2CH)2CH)2NH, (CH3CH2CH2CH2)2NH, ((CH3)3C)2NH, (CH3)3N, (CH3CH2)3N, (CH3CH2CH2)3N, ((CH3)2CH)3N, (((CH3)2CH)2CH)3N, (CH3CH2CH2CH2)3N, ((CH3)3C)3N, CH3NHxe2x88x92, CH3CH2NHxe2x88x92, CH3CH2CH2NHxe2x88x92, (CH3)2CHNHxe2x88x92, ((CH3)2CH)2CHNHxe2x88x92, CH3CH2CH2CH2NHxe2x88x92, (CH3)3CNHxe2x88x92, (CH3)2Nxe2x88x92, (CH3CH2)2Nxe2x88x92, (CH3CH2CH2)2Nxe2x88x92, ((CH3)2CH)2Nxe2x88x92, (((CH3)2CH)2CH)2Nxe2x88x92, (CH3CH2CH2CH2)2Nxe2x88x92, ((CH3)3C)2Nxe2x88x92, pyrrolidine, piperidine, pyrrole, pyridine, aniline, tetramethylenediamine, the corresponding deprotonated amine, and a cation were appropriate. Organic bases also includes salts of deprotonated carboxylic acids such as salts of formate, acetate, propylate, butanoate, benzoate, with Li, Na, K, Mg, Ca, Al, Zn, or any other suitable cation. Organic base includes mixtures of the aforementioned inorganic and organic bases, or a mixture thereof.
Halogen reaction promoters include fluorine, chlorine, bromine, iodine, or mixed halogens dissolved in either water, an organic solvent, or a mixture of solvents or present as part of an organic or inorganic compound. Halogenated solvents that are suitable include dichloromethane, chloroform, carbon tetrachloride, dibromomethane, bromoform, iodomethane, diiodomethane, dichloroethane, 1,1,2,2-tetrachloroethane, benzene, toluene, acetone, acetic acid, hexane, or a mixture thereof.
Additional reaction promoters that are suitable include hydrocarbon compounds of Formula VI: 
wherein R11 and R12 are either the same or different, may be taken together, hydrogen, hydrocarbon C1-C20, saturated or unsaturated, aromatic or non-aromatic, cyclic or non-cyclic, hydroxyl, ether, amine, substituted amine, carboxylate, ester, amide, and may be substituted at least once with a halide, hydroxyl, amine, amide, thiol, thioether, carboxylate, or a carbon structure of C1-C12 group which may be saturated or unsaturated and cyclic or non-cyclic, and which optionally may be substituted with any of the above preceding groups, or mixtures thereof.
Additional compounds of Formula VI include those wherein R11 and R12 are either the same or different, may be taken together, hydrocarbon C1-C12, saturated or unsaturated, cyclic or non-cyclic, hydroxyl, ether, amine, substituted amine, carboxylate, ester, amide, and may be substituted at least once with a halide, hydroxyl, amine, amide, thiol, thioether, carboxylate, or a carbon structure of C1-C7 group which may be saturated or unsaturated and cyclic or non-cyclic, and which optionally may be substituted with any of the above preceding groups, including hydrocarbon compounds acetaldehyde, butyraldehyde, glutaric dialdehyde, crotonaldehyde, benzaldehyde, acetone, methyl vinyl ketone, acetophenone, cyclohexanone, 2-cyclohexen-1-one, methyl acrylate, acetic anhydride, crotonic anhydride, phthalic anhydride, succinic anhydride, maleic anhydride, dimethyl adipate, diethyl phthalate, dimethyl carbonate, ethylene carbonate, diphenyl carbonate, phenyl carbamate, benzyl carbamate, methyl carbamate, urethane, propyl carbamate, or mixtures thereof.
Suitable ether compounds as reaction promoters include hydrocarbon compounds C2-C20, saturated or unsaturated, aromatic or non-aromatic, cyclic or non-cyclic, that have at least one Cxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C bond, and optionally are substituted with at least one halide, hydroxyl, amine, thiol, thioether, carboxylic acid, ester, or a carbon structure of C1-C12 group which may be saturated or unsaturated and cyclic or non-cyclic, and which optionally may be substituted with any of the above preceding groups or mixtures thereof.
Additional ether compounds are hydrocarbon compounds of C2-C12 that have at least one Cxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C bond, saturated or unsaturated, aromatic or non-aromatic, cyclic or non-cyclic, and may be substituted at least once with a halide, hydroxyl, amine, ether, thiol, thioether, carboxylic acid, ester, or a carbon structure of C1-C7 group which may be saturated or unsaturated and cyclic or non-cyclic, and which optionally may be substituted with any of the above preceding groups including hydrocarbon compounds dimethyl ether, isopropyl ether, dipropyl ether, tert-amyl methyl ether, tert-butyl ethyl ether, allyl phenyl ether, allyl propyl ether, 4-methoxyphenyl ether, 3,3-dimethyl oxetane, dioxane, tetrahydropyran, tetrahydro-4H-pyran-4-ol, ethylene oxide, propylene oxide, styrene oxide, glycidol, glycidyl methyl ether, glycidyl butyrate, glycidyl methacrylate, 1,2-epoxy-3-phenoxypropane, 1,2-epoxyhexane, 1-chloro-2,3-epoxypropane, diethyl acetal, 2,2-dimethoxypropane, 1,1-dimethoxycyclohexane, 2-hexenal diethyl acetal, 3-chloropropionaldehyde diethyl acetal, benzaldehyde dimethyl acetal, 1,1,3-trimethoxypropane, or a mixture thereof.
Alkene reaction promoters include hydrocarbon compounds C2-C20 that include at least one Cxe2x80x94C double bond or Cxe2x80x94C triple bond, whether the compounds are cyclic, heterocyclic or non-cyclic, and where the compounds are optionally substituted at least once with a halide, hydroxyl, amine, ether, thiol, thioether, carboxylic acid, ester, or a carbon structure of C1-C12 group which may be saturated or unsaturated and cyclic or non-cyclic, and which optionally may be substituted with any of the above preceding groups, or mixtures thereof.
Additional alkene reaction promoters include hydrocarbon compounds of C2-C12 with at least one Cxe2x80x94C double bond or Cxe2x80x94C triple bond, cyclic, heterocyclic or non-cyclic, and may be substituted at least once with a halide, hydroxyl, amine, ether, thiol, thioether, carboxylic acid, ester, or a carbon structure of C1-C7 group which may be saturated or unsaturated and cyclic or non-cyclic, and which optionally may be substituted with any of the above preceding groups including hydrocarbon compounds 2-methylpropene, 1-butene, 2-butene, 2-methyl-2-butene, 1-pentene, 2-methyl-2-pentene, 3-methyl-2-pentene, 2-pentene, 2-methyl-2-pentene, 3-methyl-2-pentene, 4-methyl-2-pentene, 2-methyl-2-pentenoic acid, 3-methyl-1-penten-3-ol, 5-chloro-1-pentene, 4-bromo-2-methyl-2-butene, 1,4-pentadiene, 2,6-heptadienoic acid, hexatriene, cyclohexene, cyclohexadiene, cyclopentadiene, 2-cyclopenten-1-one, 2-methylfuran, styrene, methylstyrene, methyl vinyl ketone, acrylic acid, methyl acrylate, 1-pentyne, 2-pentyne, 2-pentyn-1-ol, 6-chloro-1-hexyne, 1,6-heptadiyne, or mixtures thereof.
Further reaction promoters include compounds of the formula RCOX, RSOX, RSO2X, or RPOX wherein at least one carbon, sulfur, or phosphorus atom is double bonded with at least one oxygen atom or phosphorous halides such as PX3 and PX5 wherein X is at least one halide from the group F, Cl, Br, and I. R is at least one halide or hydrocarbon C1-C20 saturated or unsaturated, cyclic or non-cyclic, and may be substituted at least once with a halide, hydroxyl, amine, ether, thiol or mixtures thereof.
Compounds where R includes chloro, bromo, methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, phenyl, tolyl, naphthalyl, X includes F, Cl, Br, I, including compounds such as thionyl chloride, thionyl bromide, phosphorus oxybromide, phosphorus oxychloride, phosgene, acetyl chloride, acetyl bromide, benzoyl chloride, benzoyl bromide, toluoyl chloride, toluenesulfonyl chloride, terephthaloyl chloride, terephthaloyl bromide, oxalyl dichloride, oxalyl dibromide, succinyl dichloride, glutaryl dichloride, adipoyl dichloride, pimeloyl dichloride, methanesulfonyl chloride, ethanesulfonyl chloride, propanesulfonyl chloride, isopropylsulfonyl chloride, butanesulfonylchloride, benzenesulfonyl chloride, methyl dichlorophosphite, phosphoric acid halides, PCl3, PBr3, PCl5, PBr5, or mixtures thereof are suitable.
Compounds of the formula MaXb are also suitable reaction promoters, wherein the bond dissociation energy of Mxe2x80x94X is about less than 145 kcal/mol at 298xc2x0 Kelvin and where M includes at least one metal or organic cation of the formula NR4+, SR3+, or PR4+ where R includes C1-C6 which may be substituted at least one halide, hydroxyl, amine, ether, thiol or mixtures thereof and where X is at least one anion.
Inorganic or organic compounds defined above that are suitable are also soluble in water or organic solvents such as methanol, ethanol, isopropanol, methylene chloride, acetone, diethyl ether, tetrahydrofuran, ethylene glycol, xylene, and chlorobenzene. These compounds include antimony halides, arsenic halides, barium halides, beryllium halides, bismuth halides, boron halides, cadmium halides, calcium halides, cerium halides, cesium halides, cesium tetrachloroaluminates, cobalt halides, copper halides, gold halides, iron halides, lanthanum halides, lithium halides, lithium tetrachloroaluminates, magnesium halides, manganese halides, mercury halides, nickel halides, osmium halides, phosphorus halides, potassium halides, potassium hydrogen fluorides, potassium tetrachloroaluminates, rhodium halides, samarium halides, selenium halides, silver halides, sodium halides, tin halides, lanthanum halides, sodium hydrogen fluorides, sodium tetrachloroaluminates, sodium/potassium tetracloroaurates, sodium/potassium/lithium/zinc/copper tetrafluoroborates, thalium halides, titanium chloride-aluminum chlorides (x:y), titanium halides, yttrium halides, zinc halides, zirconium halides, ammonium halides, tetraalkyl quaternary ammonium halides, aralkyl trialkylquaternary ammonium halides, arayl trialkylammonium halides, alkyl N-alkylimidazolium halides, aralkyl N-alkylimidazolium halides, alkyl N-aralkylimidazolium halides, N-alkylpyridinium halides, N-alkylisoquinolinium halides, N-alkylquinolinium halides, triphenylphosphonium halides, haloalkyl triphenylphosphonium halides, carboxyalkyl triphenylphosphonium halides, carbalkoxyalkyl triphenylphosphonium halides, cycloalkyl triphenylphosphonium halides, alkenyl triphenylphosphonium halides, aralkyltriphenylphosphonium halides, hydroxyaralkyl phosphonium halides, tetraphenylphosphonium halides, trialkylsulphonium halides, including but not limited to, inorganic compounds where M includes Li+, Na+, K+, Mg2+, Ca2+, Sr2+, Ba2+, Ti4+, Co2+, Ni2+, Cu+, Cu2+, Sn2+, Sn4+, Pb2+, Pb4+, Ce3+, and Ce4+; organic compounds where M includes +N(CH3)4, +N(CH2CH3)4, +N(CH2CH2CH3)4, +N(CH2CH2CH2CH3)4, +NPh4, +P(CH3)4, +P(CH2CH3)4, +P(CH2CH2CH3)4, +P(CH2CH2CH2CH3)4, +PPh4, +S(CH3)3, +S(CH2CH3)3, +S(CH2CH2CH3)3, +S(CH2CH2CH2CH3)3, +SPh3, pyridinium, imidazolium, pyrrolidinium, and pyrrolium, and X includes inorganic X includes Clxe2x88x92, Brxe2x88x92, Ixe2x88x92, S2xe2x88x92, O2xe2x88x92, CO32xe2x88x92, SO32xe2x88x92, SO42xe2x88x92, NO2xe2x88x92, NO3xe2x88x92, BF4xe2x88x92, OHxe2x88x92, PO32xe2x88x92, PO42xe2x88x92, ClO4xe2x88x92, MnO4xe2x88x92; organic X includes HCO2xe2x88x92, CH3CO2xe2x88x92, CH3xe2x88x92, CH3CH2xe2x88x92, Phxe2x88x92, CH3Oxe2x88x92, CH3CH2Oxe2x88x92, PhOxe2x88x92, CH3Sxe2x88x92, CH3CH2Sxe2x88x92, PhSxe2x88x92, CH3NHxe2x88x92, CH3CH2NHxe2x88x92, PhNHxe2x88x92 or mixtures thereof.
The reaction promoter may also be water alone or as an aqueous solution or aqueous suspension, that contains other components therein, such as one or more of the promoters mentioned above.
Optionally, a combination of at least one Lewis acid and at least one reaction promoter, i.e. a reaction facilitator, is prepared before being added to the reactants.
The term xe2x80x9csolventxe2x80x9d includes hydrocarbon compounds C1-C24 saturated or unsaturated, cyclic or non-cyclic, aromatic or non-aromatic, optionally substituted with at least one halide, nitro, or sulfide group. Preferred solvents are hydrocarbons C1-C8, saturated or unsaturated, such as nitroalkanes, heptane, cyclohexane, benzene, nitrobenzene, dinitrobenzene, toluene, xylene, 1,1,2,2-tetrachloroethane, dichloromethane, dichloroethane, ether, dioxane, tetrahydrofuran, benzonitriles, dimethylsulfoxide, tetramethylene sulfone, carbon disulfide, and benzene rings substituted with at least one halide such as chlorobenzene, dichlorobenzene, trichlorobenzene, fluorobenzene, difluorobenzene, trifluorobenzene, bromobenzene, dibromobenzene, tribromobenzene, or mixtures thereof.
The products of the present process include halo-bisaryl-1,3,5-triazine compounds or trisaryl-1,3,5-triazine compounds wherein the aromatic compounds include a C5-C24 unsaturated ring, such as cyclopentadiene, phenyl, biphenyl, indene, naphthalene, tetralin, anthracene, phenanthrene, benzonaphthene, fluorene, which may be substituted in one or more positions with a halide, an hydroxyl, an ether, a polyether, a thiol, a thioether, an amine, such as xe2x80x94NHR, xe2x80x94NR2, xe2x80x94NRRxe2x80x2, a carboxylic acid, an ester, an amide or a C1-C12 group which may be saturated or unsaturated and cyclic or non-cyclic, and which optionally may be substituted with any of the above preceding groups. A general structure of useful compounds is shown above in Formulas I and III.
Preferred products include chloro-bisaryl-1,3,5-triazine compounds or trisaryl-1,3,5-triazine compounds wherein the aromatic substituents include phenyl, an ortho, meta, and/or para substituted phenyl ring, a naphthalene ring substituted at one or more positions, substituted or unsubstituted biphenyl, or tetralin ring substituted at one or more positions, wherein the substitution group is a lower alkyl such as methyl, ethyl, propyl, butyl, iso-butyl, t-butyl, pentyl, hexyl, septyl, octyl, nonyl, hydroxy, an ether group such as methoxy, ethoxy, propyloxy, octyloxy, nonoxy, or a halogen, such as fluoride, chloride, bromide, or iodide.
Other suitable products include chloro-bisaryl-1,3,5-triazine compounds, trisaryl-1,3,5-triazine compounds, or 2-(2-oxyaryl)-4,6-bisaryl-1,3,5-triazine compounds wherein the aromatic substituted compounds include o-xylene, m-xylene, p-xylene, o-cresol, m-cresol, p-cresol, mesitylene, trimethylbenzene, cumene, anisole, ethoxybenzene, benzene, toloune, ethylbenzene, biphenyl, tert-butylbenzene, propoxybenzene, butoxybenzene, o-methoxyphenol, m-methoxyphenol, p-methoxyphenol, o-ethoxyphenol, m-ethoxyphenol, p-ethoxyphenol, o-nonoxyphenol, m-nonoxyphenol, tetralin, 2-chloro-4,6-bis(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine; 2-(2,4-dihydroxyphenyl)-4,6-bis(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine; 2-(4-alkoxy-2-hydroxyphenyl)-4,6-bis(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine; 2-chloro-4,6-bisphenyl-1,3,5-triazine; 2-(2,4-dihydroxyphenyl)-4,6-bisphenyl-1,3,5-triazine; 2-(4-alkoxy-2-hydroxyphenyl)-4,6-bisphenyl-1,3,5-triazine; 2-(2-hydroxy-4-octyloxyphenyl)-4,6-bis(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine; 2-(2-hydroxy-4-hexyloxyphenyl)-4,6-bis(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine; and 2-(2-hydroxy-4-isooctyloxyphenyl)-4,6-bis(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine.
The term xe2x80x9cstep-wisexe2x80x9d means a reaction sequence wherein a series of reactions are conducted, the first reaction producing a compound of Formula III and being carried out to about 50% to about 100% completion prior to addition of a compound of Formula IV to produce a compound of Formula I. Preferably the reaction is carried out to about 70% to about 100% completion prior to addition of compound of Formula IV, and more preferably to about 75% to about 100% completion.
The term xe2x80x9ccontinuousxe2x80x9d means a reaction sequence not defined as xe2x80x9cstep-wise.xe2x80x9d The relative amounts of the reactants are as follows. The amount of a cyanuric halide should be in sufficient amounts to react with aromatic compounds of Formula II to produce either 2-halo-4,6-bisaryl-1,3,5-triazine or 2,4,6-trisaryl-1,3,5-triazine. The amount of aromatic compound of Formula II is important to ensure that a sufficient amount of monohalo-bisaryl-triazine is synthesized without excessive amounts of undesired side products such as 2,4-dihalo-6-aryl-1,3,5-triazine or trisaryl triazine. Moreover, excess amounts of aromatic compounds can lead to undesired product distributions enriched in mono- and tris-aryl triazines, thus, making product separation and purification difficult and resource consuming.
The amount of aromatic compounds should be in sufficient amounts to synthesize 2-halo-4,6-bisaryl-1,3,5-triazine, 2,4,6-trisaryl-1,3,5-triazine, or convert 2-halo-4,6-bisaryl-1,3,5-triazine into 2,4,6-trisaryl-1,3,5-triazine. Preferably, there should be between about 1 to about 5 mol equivalents of aromatic compound of Formula II to cyanuric halide. More preferably, the amount of aromatic compound of Formula IV should be between about 0.5 to about 2.5 mol equivalents of aromatic compound of Formula IV to cyanuric halide. In some cases aromatic compounds of Formula II can be used both as a reactant and a solvent.
The amount of Lewis acid used in the reaction facilitator should be in sufficient amounts to transform 2,4,6-trihalo-1,3,5-triazine to the preferred 2-halo-4,6-bisaryl-1,3,5-triazine or 2,4,6-trisaryl-1,3,5-triazine. The amount of Lewis acid should be between about 0.5 to about 500 mol equivalents. Preferably, the amount of Lewis acid should be between about 1 to about 10 mol equivalents to cyanuric halide.
The amount of reaction promoter used in the reaction facilitator should be in sufficient amounts to transform 2,4,6-trihalo-1,3,5-triazine, to the preferred 2-halo-4,6-bisaryl-1,3,5-triazine or convert 2-halo-4,6-bisaryl-1,3,5-triazine to the compound of Formula I. Preferably, the amount of reaction promoter should be between about 0.01 to about 5 mol equivalents to cyanuric halide.
The Lewis acid and reaction promoter preferably combine to form a reaction facilitator complex that can be prepared in situ or pre-formed prior to addition to the reagents. The Lewis acid and/or reaction promoter or reaction facilitator can be combined with either a compound of Formula II or compound of Formula IV or both in any manner. In situ reaction facilitator preparation comprises addition of at least one Lewis acid and at least one reaction promoter to a mixture of cyanuric halide, at least one aromatic compound of Formula II, and optionally solvent without regard to addition order. To prepare the reaction facilitator prior to addition to the reagents, i.e., the pre-formed method, Lewis acid and reaction promoter are combined and allowed to mix prior to addition, optionally in an inert solvent. Thereafter, the reaction facilitator is added to the reagents or vice versa, as desired and in any addition order. As used herein, one or more Lewis acids may be used, the first step and second step Lewis acid may be the same or different. Additionally, one or more reaction promoters may be used, the first step and second step reaction promoter may be the same or different. In the xe2x80x9ccontinuousxe2x80x9d process, the use of additional Lewis acid and reaction promoter is optional.
If the reaction facilitator is prepared using the pre-formed method, preferred mixing time of the Lewis acid and reaction promoter, prior to addition to the reagents, is between about 1 minute to about 10 hours, more preferred is between about 10 minutes to about 5 hours. The preferred mixing temperature of the Lewis acid and reaction promoter combination, prior to addition to the reagents, is between about xe2x88x9250xc2x0 C. to about 100xc2x0 C., more preferred is between about xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. to about 50xc2x0 C.
The reaction should run for sufficient time, at a sufficient temperature and pressure to synthesize the desired triazine compound. The preferred reaction time for the synthesis of compounds of Formula III, i.e., the first step, is between about 5 minutes and about 48 hours, more preferred between about 15 minutes and about 24 hours. The preferred reaction time for the synthesis of compounds of Formula I, i.e., the second step, is between about 10 minutes and about 24 hours, more preferably between about 30 minutes and about 12 hours. The use of the reaction facilitator reduces the reaction time while improving the selectivity for mono-halo-bis-aryl products in the first step. The preferred reaction temperature for the first step is between about xe2x88x9250xc2x0 C. and about 150xc2x0 C., more preferred between about xe2x88x9230xc2x0 C. and about 50xc2x0 C. One advantage of using the reaction facilitator is the elimination of the need to heat the reaction mixture to increase the rate of reaction. Additionally, due to the use of the reaction facilitator, the reaction temperature can be maintained at about ambient or lower temperatures, thus increasing product selectivity. The reaction pressure is not critical and can be about 1 atm or higher if desired. An inert gas such as nitrogen or argon is preferred. The preferred reaction temperature for the second step is between about 0xc2x0 C. and about 120xc2x0 C., more preferred between about 20xc2x0 C. and about 100xc2x0 C.
The step-wise process comprises mixing cyanuric halide and the reaction facilitator with one or more of the desired aromatic compounds, preferably until the reaction is about 70% to about 100% completed. Thereafter, the product of Formula III is isolated. The second aromatic compound of Formula IV is added to the isolated product of Formula III along with Lewis acid and optionally reaction promoter or reaction facilitator to synthesize the trisaryl-triazine. The step-wise sequence allows for the isolation, purification, and storage of Formula III product prior to subsequent reaction with compounds of Formula IV.
The continuous reaction comprises allowing a cyanuric halide to react with one or more aromatic compounds of Formula II in the presence of the reaction facilitator preferably until the reaction is about 70% to about 100% complete. Thereafter, without isolating the product of Formula III, the second aromatic compound of Formula IV is allowed to react with the product of Formula III in the presence of optionally at least one second Lewis acid and optionally at least one second reaction promoter or reaction facilitator preferably until the reaction is about 70% to about 100% complete. The continuous reaction eliminates the need to isolate the intermediate product of Formula III or use of additional reagents such as solvents, and optionally Lewis acids, reaction promoters, or reaction facilitators. Moreover, the one-step process simplifies the synthetic reaction pathway such that no unnecessary handling or processing of the reaction mixture is required until the reaction is completed.
To synthesize compounds of Formula III using the pre-formed reaction facilitator method, the preferred addition time of the reaction facilitator to a reagent mixture is between about 5 minutes to about 5 hours, more preferred is between about 15 minutes to about 3 hours. The addition temperature of the reaction facilitator to a reagent mixture is between about xe2x88x9250xc2x0 C. to about 150xc2x0 C., preferred addition temperature is between about xe2x88x9230xc2x0 C. to about 50xc2x0 C., and more preferred addition temperature between about xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. to about 30xc2x0 C.
To synthesize compounds of Formula I using the pre-formed reaction facilitator, the preferred addition temperature of the reaction facilitator to a reagent mixture is between about 0xc2x0 C. to about 100xc2x0 C., preferred addition temperature is between about 20xc2x0 C. to about 80xc2x0 C.
To synthesize compounds of Formula I, the preferred addition time of the compound of Formula IV to the reaction mixture is between about 5 minutes to about 10 hours, more preferred addition time is between about 10 minutes to about 5 hours, and most preferred addition time is between about 15 minutes to about 2 hours. The addition temperature of the compound of Formula IV to the reaction mixture is between about 0xc2x0 C. to about 150xc2x0 C., preferred addition temperature is between about 20xc2x0 C. to about 100xc2x0 C.
The reaction facilitator should be present in amounts sufficient to react with the number of halogens being substituted on the triazine compound. A range of between about 1 to about 10 mol equivalents of Lewis acid and a range of between about 0.01 to about 5 mol equivalents of reaction promoter can be used. The preferred Lewis acid is aluminum halide, most preferably aluminum chloride. A preferred amount of Lewis acid is between about 2 to about 4 mol equivalents to halo-triazine. A preferred amount of reaction promoter is between about 0.05 to about 2 mol equivalents to triazine or triazine derived compounds.
The invention provides several advantages over prior art process such as higher yields, greater selectivity of reaction products, higher reaction rates, and/or applicability of reaction conditions to various aromatic compounds. The present invention consistently provided yields in the range of about 70 to about 98%, based on cyanuric halide conversion, as determined by HPLC analysis. Additionally, the ratio of desired 2-halo-4,6-bisaryl-1,3,5-triazine to trisaryl-1,3,5-triazine consistently averaged about 70:30 or more. The reaction facilitator significantly increased reaction rates in comparison to state of the art with Lewis acids alone. Moreover, the reaction conditions provided high yield and selectivity for a variety of aromatic compounds regardless of the aromatic substituents.
The triazine compounds synthesized using the present process can be applied to a variety of applications such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,543,518 to Stevenson et al. Col. 10-19, the content of which, as noted above, is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The 2-chloro-4,6-bisaryl-1,3,5-triazines are not only important intermediates for the preparation of trisaryl triazine UV absorbers, but they are also valuable intermediates for a variety of other commercially important products, such as vat dyestuffs (GB 884,802), photographic material (JP 09152701 A2), optical materials (JP 06065217 A2), and polymers (U.S. Pat. No. 706,424; DE 2053414, DE 1246238). These compounds are also of interest for medicinal applications (e.g., see: R. L. N. Harris, Aust. J. Chem., 1981, 34, 623-634; G. S. Trivedi, A. J. Cowper, R. R. Astik, and K. A. Thaker, J. Inst. Chem., 1981, 53(3), 135-138 and 141-144).